elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Forsworn
Just a quick question. I think I'm halfway through the Forsworn Conspiracy quest now... Is the an option to actually join them? If so, is it race-bound? (Since they're Breton rebels and I play a Nord.) -LeiyaKerrigan 0:22 West-Europe 19-11-2011 Nah, only if you roleplay too. In my experiance sometimes the forsworn were nonhostile after words while others were still hostile. Though the lair the Madanach goes too seems to always be non hostile.Gdubs (talk) 18:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I might seem like a fool, but to me it seems like the Forsworn are based off of the Celts. Any thoughts? 04:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't see the celt thing at all they just remind me of ancient crazy people that use black magic and commune with demons Chargersphinx (talk) 02:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Theres a theory of mine that the Forsworn Breton's are based off the ancient British. They have been pushed to the fringes of society by the Nord's (Anglo Saxon's) and the Imperial's (The Romano Britain's) and are now fighting to reclaim their land as the original Briton's. It's an interesting (And if not true, highly coincidental) theory. As for them looking like Celt's, nah, I don't reckon they're badass enough to wear deer's on their heads xD But their makeshift camps kinda hail back to them, I guess. (The Forsworn (talk) 01:29, January 13, 2012 (UTC)) :Personally I always thought of the Forsworn as based of the Saami people. Though, when you mention it: Their names isn't at all Sami/Finno-ugric. 23:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Culturally speaking, they are are not very similar to the Celts. However, many of their names are clearly inspired by Celtic names (e.g. Braig, Duach, and Kaie). The name Donnel is clearly inspired by the Celtic name Dónall. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 14:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed that if you look you can find some really powerful staffs in there forts? Destroying the Forsworn Hey guys, I'm sick of these people attacking me while I ride between Whiterun and Markarth. I have completed the No One Escapes Cidhna Mine (therefore also The Forsworn Conspiracy). Would anyone happen to know if I systematically clear out every Forsworn camp and redoubt (including Kolskeggr Mine and anywhere else the Forsworn would be, they cease being in Skyrim. By the way, in the above quest I killed Madanach while also receiving the Old Gods armour, if that makes a difference to anything. Thanks, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 13:07, April 29, 2012 (UTC) No, they'll always respawn. AmbieSushi 06:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Forsworn are just renamed, reskinned bandit. They will always come back no matter how many times you kill them. Zelron (talk) 06:20, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Origin section's content, and Breton/Forsworn names If it's possible, could someone please add sources to the information in the Origin section regarding: #the dual-wielding vs. two-handed weapons (e.g. claymores) being representative of "original" vs. Insular Celts respectively, and #that the Forsworn were given those names because they "resemble the Celts"? I know I'm not a registered user here and I'm sure this information is reliable and comes from verifiable sources, but I just think they need backing up so as not to sound conjectural. Also, I've changed the word "original" to "Continental" (with a capital C), partly because it fits better with the tone of the article, and also because Insular and Continental are the terms used in Celtic linguistics. Fitting in with the above, this would mean that the Forsworn (and other Breton) names would also be Insular Celtic if people are likening them to Irish, Scottish and Welsh names (and, presumably, Breton-language names -- Breton being an Insular Celtic language despite being spoken on the Continent). If the Origin section says that it was the Continental Celts who dual-wielded weapons, then this would be at odds with the recognisably Insular-style names that the Forsworn have. 17:53, October 17, 2012 (UTC) The Forsworn are a blend of ancient British and Pictish influence. Their origin is similar to that of the ancient Britons losing their homeland to the Anglo-Saxons, or Nords in this case, but as they are now is much more like the Picts in terms of their raiding and their style is very close to the Picts in the Conan universe. Their language names are Pictish, not Gaelic or British as evidenced bythis list of Pictish kings. TheXand (talk) 21:46, December 8, 2013 (UTC) need help Hi what are there weaknesses and how can you kill them quickly? I am at Lost valley redout and the flame mage one keeps killing me. Please help me. Silvermist the dragonborn (talk) 05:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Nords were in the Reach long before the Forsworn This article states that the Nords first gained control of the Reach during the Nordic conquests of the First Era taking the land from the Reachmen. This obviously isn't true as there are a large amount of Nordic Ruins in the area of the Reach that date to the Dragon Wars in the Merethic Era, before Bretons even existed. The Reach they are talking about is the Western Reach in Highrock which was incorporated into Skyrim during the First Era Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock. Because of this I am editing this part of the article. Dovahsebrom (talk) Fornsworn Warlord Appearance in game Moved from deleted page I've never seen this varient. Has anybody else? Is it even in the game or is it just on pc? -LilRay988 :They do exist, however, they are only found in the Creation Kit, and do not appear in game. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 05:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Article Split Shouldn't the enemies listed in this article be split into their own articles where we can show their full stats and picture in an infobox? (I don't mind doing so myself but I'd like to discuss with others first.) Likewise, someone brought up the issue of Forsworn Warlords- do they appear in-game after all or are they just a Creation Kit item? -- { 09:25, September 9, 2015 (UTC) }